<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Was Always You by avabaker666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937771">It Was Always You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avabaker666/pseuds/avabaker666'>avabaker666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming of Age, F/M, Kyle Broflovski - Freeform, M/M, Stan Marsh - Freeform, Wendy Testaburger - Freeform, craig tucker - Freeform, tweek tweak - Freeform, very gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avabaker666/pseuds/avabaker666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since fourth grade its always been Stan and Wendy against the world, but when high school comes around, Stan starts to have eyes for someone else...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Was Always You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is not going to be good, I'm hoping to accomplish a nice wholesome oneshot where absolutely nothing bad ever happens <br/>I've never actually written a style fic before so this is going to be a little rough, bear with me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had always been Wendy.</p><p>She had long been Stan's biggest crush, he admired her long silky black hair, her deep brown eyes, and her willingness to stand up to any injustices she saw, always wanting to do the next right thing. She was beautiful, she was tall, smart, funny, kind, she was the girl of his dreams. </p><p>Alternatively, Wendy had long been crushing on Stan. He had bright blue eyes that sparkled brighter than the ocean. His curly black hair peeked out of his beanie, The gap between his teeth that only showed when he smiled.  He was short and sweet, and super smart, and despite his asthma, was really athletic. </p><p>It was about fourth grade when they got together. At a sleepover with the girls Bebe had dared Wendy to confess her feelings for Stan, so reluctantly she did, and when she told Stan he nearly threw up on her shoes. He had never quite known how to deal with emotions well, especially now hearing that the person he loved more than anyone in the world, liked him back. Once he composed himself he proudly told her that he liked her back and the rest was history. </p><p>Since they both were quite popular, word spread fast. Everyone in the school was very happy to hear the news, particularly all of Stans friends who had spent many nights and many sleepovers hearing about how much he was in love with Wendy, all his whining was usually met with a snarky remark from Craig about how girls were overrated anyway, and then they moved on to watch a movie or play video games or whatever they had planned for that night that would effectively shut Stan up. </p><p>The only person in the whole school who was unhappy was Stan's, Super-Best-Friend Kyle.</p><p>Stan and Kyle had been friends for a long long time, having been neighbors since they were born they saw a lot of each other and quickly formed a bond that would last a lifetime. They did everything together and rarely left each other's side. They shared everything with each other and had no secrets. As they got older Kyle always worried for the day a girl would take his Stan away</p><p>Now that day had come. Kyle put on a smile as he congratulated his friend on landing the girl he had been in love with for the last 3 years Kyle was noticeably upset although he couldn't put a finger on why exactly that was. He had always felt safe with Stan and the thought that Stan would be spending more time with Wendy than him made him sick with worry that he would be forgotten. Stan assured him that he could never abandon his Super-Best-Friend, but Kyle wasn't so sure. </p><p>All through the rest of elementary school and middle school, they continued to date. They were South Parks IT couple. The whole friend group had gone through some pretty drastic changes. Stan hit a growth spurt and had braces to fix the gap in his teeth, although as time went on his asthma got worse, Wendy had cut her hair to shoulder length and now had bangs as well. Craig also had braces, was significantly taller, and sported a new pair of glasses. Both Kenny and Cartman, who now went by Eric, kept their hair nicer, and Butters was blind in one eye now, and Tweek had been dealing with his anxiety in a better way and was noticeably less paranoid and jittery. Kyle had cut his hair significantly and donned a new pair of glasses as well. </p><p>With new age comes new relationships, and new revelations and at this point, Butters and Kenny started dating quietly over the summer before their seventh-grade year. <br/>"well we were hanging out a lot over the summer and then one thing led to another and now we are dating," Butters told the group of friends</p><p>In eighth grade, however, is when stan started to pull away. the stress of going into high school, getting older, and everything that came along with that caused him to go into a deep depression. he shut everyone out, all his friends, wendy, his mom, the only person who could get through to him was kyle. Stan felt a strong sense of comfort having kyle there he felt like he was the only person he could talk to. As Kyle sat on Stan's bed, with Stan's head in his lap as he helped calm Stan down after a panic attack Stan slowly but surely fell asleep. It was at that moment that Kyle Broflovski realized that he was in love with his best friend</p><p>Shit.</p><p>The next thing they knew it was their freshman year of high school things had changed once more. Everyone had gotten taller, and stan no longer had braces, his asthma continued to get worse, and he was the quarterback of the football team. Wendy's hair was long once again and the underside was dyed pink, she was the captain of the cheerleading squad, further solidifying her and Stan's status as the most popular couple at South Park High. Butters now went by Leo and Eric had straightened up his behavior and was even dating Bebe Stevens. Craig still hadn't managed to lose the braces, but Tweek was finally able to curb his caffeine addiction. </p><p>When our group of friends met up in the cafeteria of South Park High School we hadn't seen each other in a week, and even though that's not a particularly long amount of time, a lot can change in seven days, for instance, there was a new couple in the friend group. As they walked into the school Tweek was holding onto Craig's right hand which now was encased in a dark blue cast. They walked up to the table and Eric opened up his mouth to make some snarky remark and Craig quickly shut him down. "no shut the fuck up, before you ask I'm going to explain, yes we are dating, our sexualities are none of your business so don't ask. We've been together since Friday which is also when I broke my wrist. We were hanging out and when I dropped him off back at his house this asshole kisses me and I fell off my bike. cool? cool."</p><p>That encounter was far from the weirdest thing that happened that day, because a few minutes after everyone arrived, Heidi Turner walked over and stood next to Kyle. they talked for a minute, and then he kissed her. </p><p>"what the fuck? since when is Kyle dating Heidi, and why didn't he tell me, we tell each other everything" Stan thought to himself as he and Wendy walked to class. Over the rest of the day, and the rest of the week Stan kept thinking in his head about why Kyle didn't tell him. it wasn't like Kyle to keep a secret like this from him, and why was he weirdly kind of jealous?</p><p>Over the next few weeks, Stan felt himself pulling away from his friends, and long-time girlfriend who he was starting to question if he still even loved her. He was lost in his own head, schoolwork piled up around him, and football season was fast approaching, he could feel himself slipping back into that mindset he'd had at the end of last year. "Worthless, I bet all my friends hate me, why is Wendy still even with me, I bet Kyle hates me the most." Those thoughts ran through his head over and over and over again. the last one, in particular, stood out "I bet Kyle hates me the most" "I bet it's fucking true, I bet that stupid asshole hates my guts. why would anyone hang out with me on purpose" he said to himself as he went to the bottom drawer of his dresser to pull out a bottle of alcohol he had stashed. "hmph at least I can numb the pain with you" he said to himself looking at the bottle. </p><p>As he opened the lid to the bottle Kyle walked into his room." What are you doing" he asked. "Oh nothing, just numbing the pain of existence," Stan said in a sarcastic angry tone. "Stan, look I came here to apologize. I should have told you that  Heidi and I were dating, it was really shitty of me to not talk to you and let you just find out at school today." Kyle said "oh yeah so why didn't you tell me then we tell each other everything, so much for being super best friends," stan said "look I know it's not fair, and I don't even have a good reason why I didn't tell you in the first place but please don't be mad, its weird not having my best friend talking to me. you haven't texted anyone in three days everyone is worried" "oh why don't you just shut the fuck up kyle, why are you even dating her in the first place that's what I don't get" "WHAT DOES IT FUCKING MATTER STAN ITS MY RELATIONSHIP WHAT ARE YOU JEALOUS" "NO IM NOT FUCKING JEALOUS OF YOU DATING THAT BITCH THAT HAS ALL THE PERSONALITY OF A SACK OF POTATOES I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY "I-I don't know" Kyle realized and he fell to his knees on stans floor "I don't know why I'm dating Heidi, I don't even like her.. I think maybe, it's my subconscious telling me to settle for a nice girl since I can't be with the person I'm in love with." kyle realized "Woah dude"  "yeah... I need to think but I don't want to leave you alone, sleepover like old times?" Kyle asked "yeah I guess," Stan said "awesome, first sleepover act is I'm flushing this," he said taking the bottle from stan." </p><p>That night was like old times, it was simple they talked and shared all their secrets. Stan even shared his deepest secret. "Kyle, there's something I've been meaning to tell you but you can't tell ANYONE until I decide what I'm going to do" "ok I swear I won't tell anyone, what else is the best bro for?" Kyle replied "Kyle, I don't think I'm in love with Wendy anymore" "WOAH DUDE" "I know, but you can't tell anyone because I don't really know, but like, I don't feel the same as I used to, it's like the older we get the farther we drift apart. Our date nights get canceled or moved, we each spend more time apart than we do together, and I just don't feel the same. I think I'm going to call it off." stan said with a tear in his eye. "Woah dude, that's a lot to take in, but if you really feel that way, talk to her and break it off, don't hold out for her sake, you know deep down what you need to do" Stan nodded in agreement, "oh Stan, since we are on the topic of confessing things, I wanted to tell you something, I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, but I wanted to let you know that I'm gay." Stan just hugged him and smiled</p><p>The next day Stan called Wendy and asked her to meet him at Starks Pond. He explained that he just didn't feel that spark anymore and it wasn't anything against her, and she agreed saying she felt the same way. They agreed to still be friends. They finished their conversation with Wendy saying " you know, I wasn't going to say anything, but I notice how you look at a certain someone..." and then she went home. and they each went their separate ways. </p><p>Kyle was explaining the situation to Heidi at the same time and he apologized for effectively using her and assuring he meant no harm to her and that he didn't intend to use her in the beginning, but he was confused with his sexuality and that he hoped they could still be good friends afterward. To which she replied, " yeah of course, and don't apologize I actually was going to break up with  you..."</p><p>For the next few days, Stan pondered what Wendy had said, "I notice how you look at a certain someone" those words rattled around in his head what did she mean by that? </p><p> Football season came and went and Stan was ready for a much-needed break for his lungs. Stan was ready to enjoy fall, he sat on the porch with a cup of coffee watching people walked or bike by, children playing in the streets as he and his friends once did, the town was decorating for their autumn festival, and he watched as Craig and Tweek rode by on their bikes and then he watched as Craig got distracted by blowing a kiss to Tweek and he crashed his bike. He heard a loud "MOTHERFUCKER NOT AGAIN" signaling Craig had rebroken his wrist a week after he got his cast off. </p><p>Stan was about to go inside but it was at that moment that Kyle walked across the yard, his red hair glistened in the autumn light he looked so pretty "hang on stop right there" Stan said as he pulled out his phone camera he snapped a picture and smiled "the lighting was really good" he told him as he sent Kyle the picture. "actually I'm glad you are here because there's something I wanted to talk to you about" Stan said looking at his best friend  "what about how Craig totally ate shit over there?" Kyle said with a grin " no not that, although Craig's mom needs to make a rule that Craig isn't allowed within 15 feet of a bike this is the second time in the last two months he's broken his wrist on that bike" "haha yeah your right" "no no but I wanted to tell you that I've been thinking a lot recently ever since I broke up with wendy, I've been thinking about something she said" "what did she say?" Kyle inquired "she said: I notice the way you look at a certain someone, and I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out what she meant by that. and then I came to a realization, the reason I haven't been in love with Wendy these past few months is that I realized I was in love with you. It was always you"</p><p>Kyle just stood there and his jaw dropped as he processed the words Stan just said to him "Stan likes me back? Am I dreaming? Oh my god what do I do now?" he thought to himself. Suddenly he walked over toward where Stan was standing and he walked over and planted a soft kiss on his lips, they looked at each other for a split second and went back in for another round, there were butterflies filling Kyle's stomach and the world seemed to stop at that moment when their lips collided. When they finally pulled back Kyle softly said " you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." to which Stan replied, "so, want to be Super-Best-Boyfriends?"</p><p>It had always been Kyle.</p><p>Super-Best-Friend turned Super-Best-Boyfriend, they were truly meant for each other</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>